Jessabelle Petra Todd
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: What if Jason came to Dick in Jump City instead of Bruce in Gotham? What if Jason wasn't even a guy? AUish. Fem!Jason Todd. Eventual Red Hood/Speedy.
1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson, the first Robin, was not someone that you would normally see crying, but today was the exception to that. This was one of the few days that he would always cry. This was the only day that he would ever allow himself to go back to Gotham City; to Wayne Manor.

This was the first time that the Teen Titans ever saw their leader cry.

He stared at a polished rock, which read as follows.

**Jessabelle Petra Todd**

**Beloved**

**Ally-Sister-Daughter**

**A life that didn't have a chance to live.**

"Dude," Beast Boy said as he stepped forward, "Who was Jessabelle Petra Todd?"

Robin refused to look away from the headstone as he said, "My little sister."

The eyes of all the Titans widened as Starfire questioned, "Sister?"

"Yeah. I... I wasn't exactly nice to her in her last days." Robin replied, looking away from the headstone for the first time since they arrived as he remembered what had driven Jess to her death.

* * *

><p><em>Dick was trying to help Jess with her acrobatics, and having little to no success.<em>

_He pinched the bridge of his nose as she failed the move and fell to the mat once again. He'd been trying to teach her this move for a month now, and she still wasn't getting it._

_"I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I promise Dick; I've been practicing!"_

_"I know Jess, but until you can learn this move, which has saved my butt more times than I can count, you're as good as dead." Dick said, trying not to lose his patience._

_Jess got angry and did a back flip to get back on her feet. "I'm just never going to be good enough am I?!"_

_"Jess, you're great, but this move is a necessary skill; I'd be dead ten times over if I hadn't learned it." the first Bat-Child explained._

_"You don't get it! You're just like Bruce! No matter what, I always get compared to you!" she retorted. "I always come in second place behind you! I'm always going to be second best compared to you, aren't I?!"_

_Dick lost his temper. "Yes, you are! You stole my name Jess! My mother gave me that name the night that she died!"_

_Jess's eyes widened as she said, "Dick... I'm sorry; I didn't think-"_

_"Exactly! You didn't think! You never do!" Dick announced as he left. "You're just a spoiled little brat!"_

_He slammed the door behind him, and Jess fell to her knees as she remembered her biological brothers; they'd never liked her either._

* * *

><p>Raven out a hand on the team leader's shoulder. "You apologized; I'm sure she didn't have any hard feelings."<p>

Robin shrugged the empath off. "That's the problem; she died before I had the chance to tell her I was sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Jess sat against the locked door of the warehouse that the Joker had left her in, and welcomed death as she saw the timer slowly counting down to zero.<em>

_'Don't get rusty on my account Dick.' she thought. 'Make sure that nobody has to die the way that I did.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Jump City<strong>

"I'm gone." one of many drug dealers in the city stated. "You brain donors wanna hang around-"

"Sit down Freddie." a figure appeared on the catwalk above the drug dealers. She wore short black biker shorts, a dark gray turtleneck, a brown motorcycle jacket, brown biker gloves, and black combat boots. She had a head of long black hair that flowed just past her shoulders, though the front was hidden by the red helmet that she wore. She had a holster around her right leg. Oh, and she was holding an AK-47. "It's my meeting."

"It's her." one of the dealers stated.

"Batgirl?" another questioned.

"We didn't do nothing!" Tyler informed.

"Well we all know that's a lie." the girl retorted.

"Who the heck are you?" a dealer questioned.

"Smoke her!" another shouted.

Before anyone could fire shots off, several shots rang from the black haired girl's gun. "I said 'sit down'!"

"You wanna die?" Freddie asked. "There are easier ways to kill yourself!"

"Yeah, like yelling at the girl holding the AK-47." the raven retorted. "Listen to me, you drug-peddling scumbags. I will be running the drug trade from now on. You eight are the most prosperous street dealers in Jump; I'm offering you morons a deal. You got about your business as usual, but kick up 40 percent to me. That's a much sweeter deal than the scraps that Black Mask is leaving you with. In return, you'll have total protection from both Black Mask, _and_ the Teen Titans. But you stay away from kids and schoolyards. No dealing to children; you got me? If you do, you're dead."

"Okay crazy chick, this is all very generous, but why on earth should we listen to you?" one of the dealers questioned.

The biker tossed down a dirty duffelbag and allowed Chi Chi to open it, causing the man in question to open it.

"Dang." Tyler said in shock.

"Those are the heads of all of your lieutenants." the raven informed. "That took me two hours. You wanna see what I can get done in a whole evening? Make no mistake. I'm not asking you to kick in with me. I'm _telling_ you."

She fired some more shots at the table before disappearing. Freddie looked to Tyler and said, "Forty percent works for me."

* * *

><p>After roughing up some thieves at the docks, one of the guys finally snitched to the Teen Titans.<p>

"The Red Hood!" he announced. "We're working for the Red Hood! We don't have any choice! She's got-"

The pimp didn't get to finish his sentence as a bullet landed in his skull. The Titans followed the sniper until they reached a chemical factory, and Robin had a memory relapse of when he'd first met the new Red Hood. She'd called him by name, and talked about adventures he'd shared with Jess to throw him off guard.

"You still remember that night, don't you?" he looked up to see the Red Hood holding a pistol towards him. "The night that your sister woke up screaming bloody murder because she was having a nightmare about her biological brothers? You bolted down the hallway and broke the door down because you were so worried about her. You held her in your arms, and when she woke up crying, begging for you to protect her from them, you said, 'I will always be here Jess. No matter what problems I have with Bruce, I promise to always be there to protect you.' You betrayed that oath; told her that she would always be second best compared to you."

Robin tried to remain passive, but it was hard when this new Hood seemed to know him so well.

"Except that you regretted it when you saw her lifeless limbs. Her hands were cold, her body was numb, her eyes were filled with pain, she had a collapsed lung."

"Stop it." Robin growled, but the Hood kept going.

"The Joker beat her until she was bloody and broken, and then left her in a warehouse that was wired to explode! You say it's your greatest failure, well you're right! She only became reckless because she wanted people to stop comparing her to you! She died because of you Boy Wonder! The blood of Jessabelle Petra Todd, is on your hands! Even after she died, you didn't do the one thing that you should've! Her murderer is still alive!" Seeing the angered look on Robin's face, the Hood seemed satisfied. "Ah, memories. I must say though; You haven't lost your touch."

She shot at the railing to create sparks, which in turn ignited the chemicals and set the building to blow.

The Titans attempted to follow, but the explosion prevented them from doing so.

"Dude, how did she know you?!" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." Robin asked. He picked up a shard of glass that was stained with blood. "Is anybody hurt?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Robin allowed the blood on the glass to drip into a test tube he'd retrieved from his utility belt. "This blood'll tell us who she is then."

* * *

><p><strong>An Old Apartment Somewhere<strong>

The Red Hood slammed all of her notes, files and equipment off of the kitchen table before gripping the edge of it tightly. How could she have been so careless as to get cut, not to mention leave the thing that had cut her at the site?!

"Great!" she growled. "Now Dickie is going to find out who am, and because he'll pity me, he won't put up a fair fight! He always let me win in our sparring matches! How could I have been so careless?!"

She calmed down and released the grip on her table. "Oh well. It doesn't matter." she reached up and pressed a button on her helmet, causing it click open. It dropped into her hands and revealed the face of a fifteen-year-old girl wearing a dark green domino mask. She yanked it off to reveal jade green eyes that were filled with anger, vengeance, sadness, and pain. This was the face of Jessabelle Todd; the second Robin, and the Girl Wonder.

"One way or another, I'll have my revenge." she growled. "The Joker can't be allowed to hurt anyone else, and I won't let anyone die the way that I did."

* * *

><p>Robin fainted when he saw the results of the blood test. His baby sister, Jessabelle Petra Todd, was alive, and the Red Hood. She'd been mocking him over herself. Was this because he hadn't been able to save her, or because of what he'd said to her before she died?<p>

He ran to his room and tore his mask off. He slammed his door shut and then leaned his back against the wall next to it, sliding down until he'd reached the floor. Robin wasn't one that would normally cry, but in this case, he had no choice but to allow his tears to fall.

Hours later, when he finally came out of his room, he went straight to the T-Car.

* * *

><p><strong>Bosnia<strong>

Ra's al Ghul was simply drinking red wine when Robin appeared out of nowhere and pinned the old man down with his arms behind his back. There's a look of anger on the Boy Wonder's face as he says, "What did you do to Jessabelle? Act like you don't know what I'm talking about, and I'll dislocate the shoulder. That's just to start."

"I'm willing to answer, but it will be more expedient if you hand me the communicator in my pocket so that I may call off my men." the old man informed.

Robin hopped off of Ra's and said, "Call them off. If I don't get answers tonight, I might abandon the morals that Batman taught me."

Ra's took the communicator out of his pocket and spoke into it. "Stand down Commander. I'll be entertaining a guest in my study."

He then turned back to Robin. "You remember our last encounter?"

"You were planning to blow up banks." Robin stated in boredom. He wanted the assassin to skip to the point.

"Accurate, if inelegant." Ra's agreed. "I was in the midst of toppling the economy in Europe, but Batman and your sister were on to me. I sought a distraction, so I hired the Joker. When their paths crossed in Bosnia, it was to appear that you had stumbled onto him. He was paid extremely well for what was intended to be a wild-goose chase. Then he murdered the girl. That was not by design. I'm afraid I overestimated my ability to control-" "You say his name and I'll punch you in the face." Robin growled. "Very well." Ra's promised. "I'm afraid I overestimated my ability to control _him_ just as I overestimated his madness. It grieved me, young man, to be a part of something so brutal."

"You've never shied away from drawing blood." Robin retorted.

"True, but never without purpose; never without a greater goal." Ra's informed. "This was simply unnecessary blood shed; a life that never finished its rightful path. As penance, I chose to not make war with you or the Bat again, and to attempt to rectify this disservice."

"Rectify?" Robin questioned.

"Yes. I had hoped to return to you and the Bat what you both had lost. I have walked this world for nearly six centuries. As you know, I achieve this by bathing in the rejuvenating waters of the Lazarus Pit." Ra's explained. "Along with its healing abilities, it has long been rumored that it is capable of an even greater feat; to raise the dead."

Robin's eyes widened as the assassin continued.

"Procuring the remains of your sibling was not difficult. You both had come to Bosnia under the guises of Bruce Wayne, and Dick Grayson, and you chose to depart as such. Your former mentor had even concocted the cover story that young Jessabelle had died in a bombing in Sarajevo. This made it easy for me. All it took was a few payoffs to replace her body." Ra's elaborated as he turned to look out the window. "I felt confident that neither you, nor Batman would perform an autopsy. Even if you had, we still would have bought enough time. But my plan... well, young detective, it had unfortunate results. She returned to this world, but returned damaged. My army searched for months, but we were never able to find a body or pick up a trail. I thought her dead yet again, but I hear you have been having trouble at home. I have returned your sister to you as a blight upon your house. She burns the very kingdom you-" when Ra's turned back to where the first Robin had been standing, the acrobat was no longer there. "-Protect."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first time writing a story without using OCs, as well as my first time genderbending, so don't judge it too harshly.<strong>

**Please review; I want to know what you think. No flames if it sucks please.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**karate kid remix(Guest): I did!**

**thunder angel13: Thanks, it means a lot to hear that since this was my first genderbend story.**

**Demona Evernight: I did! And here is the update!**

**friend(Guest): Thanks! And here you are.**

**Catriona Loves G: Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip: The Old Apartment<strong>

Jess rolled over and drew a gun as she did, pointing it at Dick. "That's what you think this is about? I don't know what clouds your judgment _more_; your guilt, or antiquated sense of morality."

Robin narrowed his eyes. He hated what Jess had become; he wanted his sister back. The Jessabelle Todd that he knew was brash, impulsive, angry, had a juvenile record, and was bull-headed and stubborn; yes, but she was also merciful, kind, forgiving, and a warm heart that was open to all. This was not his sister. This was a mass-murderer

"Dick, I forgive you for not saving me, but why; why on God's earth," she kicked the door of the hall closet open and revealed a bloody, beaten, tied up Joker, "Is he still alive?!"

The clown laughed, beginning to hop over. "Gotta give the girl points. She came all the way from the dead to make this little shindig happen. So, who's got a camera. Ooh, get one of me and the girl first, then you and me, then the three of us! Then do one with the crowbar, and then-" he was interrupted when Jess slammed him to the floor with the barrel of her gun. She pointed it at his head and said, "You stay as quiet as possible, or I'll put one in your lap first."

"Party pooper." Joker complained. "No cake for you."

Jess stood back up, glaring at Dick. "Ignoring what he's done in the past, blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled; the friends he's crippled!" The girl's face softened. "You know I thought... I thought I'd be the last person you'd let him hurt. If it had been you he'd beaten to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would've done nothing, but searched the planet for this pathetic pile, of evil, death-worshipping garbage! And sent him off to hell!"

"I don't think you understand, or that you've ever understood." Robin shook his head.

"What?" Jess asked. "What; your moral code won't allow it? It's too _hard_ to cross that line?"

"No!" Robin shouted. "God almighty- no." he calmed. "It'd be too darn easy."

Jess narrowed her eyes as her brother continued. "All I've ever wanted to do since your death is kill him. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's inflicted on others, and then... end him. But if I did that... If I allow myself to go down into that place, I won't come back."

She appeared miserable, nearly ready to cry. "Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin, or Scarecrow, or Dent. I'm talking about _him_; just him! And doing it because... because he took me away from you."

"I can't. I'm sorry." he apologized.

She tossed the madman angrily at him. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

Robin stared sadly as she dove out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Titan's Tower<strong>

After Robin had turned Joker over to Arkham, he was met with a powerful right hook when he arrived back at Titan's Tower, courtesy of Speedy. The redheaded archer had arrived in Jump simply an hour ago, hoping to assist with Red Hood, but that was before he'd found out that Jessabelle Todd _was_ the Red Hood. He'd instantly become angry at this discovery. Dick knew how much he loved Jess, and yet he didn't tell Roy that his True Love was alive.

"... I deserve that." The Boy Wonder admitted, holding his face.

"Yo Speedy, what was that for?!" Cyborg asked.

"Robin knows that I'm in love with Jess and didn't tell me that she was alive!" the archer exclaimed, voice cracked. "How could you not tell me that my one true love is alive?!"

"Because she's not Jess; not the one we remember that is!" Robin growled. "She's not who she used to be Roy!"

Speedy narrowed his eyes. "I don't care; I still love her. You should've told me."

"Dude, we get that you like her, but that's no reason to punch Robin in the face!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I don't just like; I was getting ready to propose to her when she died!" the archer corrected. "I don't care if we're young; you can get engaged and then _be_ engaged for a long time! Knowing that fact, Robin should've told me that she wasn't dead!"

Robin stared at Speedy. "I'm sorry Roy, but I didn't want you to see her like this. I thought I could convince her to be the Jess we remember again before you found out, but I was wrong. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I'm going after her." Speedy decided. Before anyone could deny him, he went to the elevator and put his helmet on, taking off on his motor bike.

* * *

><p>Jess was in a different suit than before., though with similarities. She wore a pristine black and blue suit, still wearing her red helmet, but it was now dyed blue. The top of the suit was similar to a tank top with a turleneck and shorts, with long boots to compare. She set her old Red Hood garb on fire before letting it fall to the ground.<p>

"No more killing." she whispered. "That's not who I am, and I wish it's what I had never become."

"So, you finally figured it out?" she jerked around to see Speedy standing on the other side of the rooftop.

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to be the Red Hood anymore. People are afraid of her when they shouldn't be. I don't want people to fear me."

He started walking towards her. "I don't fear you."

Their faces were dangerously close, and before Jess could do much else, she found Roy pressing his lips against hers. She wanted to push him away, tell him they were too much like siblings for it to work, but the moment his lips were touching hers, she felt pure bliss. The instant that feeling was gone, she wanted it back.

"I missed you Jess." he whispered.

"I-I missed you too." she replied. She was about to say something else when a black arrow pierced her from behind, going straight through her until Roy was able to see the arrowhead. She collapsed, and Roy caught her as Dark Archer made his appearance. "Consider this a mercy Little Arrow."

Roy didn't wait for approval to lift Jess into his arms and carry her to the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p>Jess had barely managed to hang on. She was currently on life support, and Roy spent every moment he could with her, holding onto her hand, and begging for a miracle. He'd spent the entire time she'd been in surgery sobbing, not once stopping. He practically jumped into the room once he was allowed in. He held Jess's fragile hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the pale, tender flesh softly.<p>

Tears ran down his face, adding to the puddle beneath his feet. He'd been crying for so long that he didn't know how his eyes were still managing to produce tears. He didn't remember ever crying this much in his entire life up until now.

He let his head go down and said, "Jess, you have to wake up; you just have to. I _need_ you Jess. When you died the first time, a part of me died with you. I can't lose you again. Jessabelle Petra Todd, I-" He was interrupted by a shrill noise emanating through the room; one that made his heart and stomach-mostly heart- drop.

The heart monitor that was hooked up to Jess was flat-lining.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for not updating in like forever! I got sidetracked!<strong>

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	3. Author's Note

Before anyone barks at me, yes; I know these technically aren't allowed on here, but oh well.

I'm here to say that I'm sorry; I know I haven't updated in forever, but some stories are being put on hiatus since it's school time/ I've lost interest in them for the time being.

For those of you that can handle me being a horrible updater, thank you.

Also, I am rewriting Code: Ghost Girl at some point since I feel that my writing has gotten better and I feel like I could probably tell Dannie's story a lot better now; same goes for Kid Martian, What Happened During the Skip, and New Beginnings, especially since Johnny will no longer exist.. I just feel like I don't use Johnny that much; sorry.

I will however be working on a creative writing extra credit project for my family(since I do online school and just want to write something special for them) and posting it here so that they can grade it and tell me what they think of my writing. It's based on a new Marvel/YJ OC that I'm working on; please bear with me.

I know I'm probably the most horrid updater ever, and I'm sorry, but school and this project for my family have to become my main priorities at least when I'm not on breaks.

Signing Off,

-MckennaTennyson-Harper12


End file.
